QuestForge: By Order of Kings
Quest Forge By Order of Kings is a NES homebrew game created by Ludosity. The game was largely created by Mattias Hakulien (.Haku) and Nils Härgestam (Professorn) with graphical support by Anton Nilsson (Regnsloja) and is the sequel to the Atari homebrew game. A link to the store page can be found here. Description Quest Forge by Order of Kings is an Action Adventure RPG where you play as [[Sir Nils|''Sir Nils]], knight of the castle Axvald – and the king needs your help. The world orb has been stolen and the demon gate can now be opened. By the orders of the king, you have to stop whoever is plotting to unleash evil on these lands. Gameplay The player controls Sir Nils, a knight on a quest for forge. Coming into contact with an enemy engages a turned based combat system where stats and timing plays out. If the player manages to defeat the enemy before their own HP reaches zero then X (experience) is earned. If The player's HP reaches zero before the enemy is defeated then they lose 1 heart. They are able to rechallenge the enemy right away, with the enemy's HP being left off from when the last round-based battle ended. Once 50 X is earned then the player can choose to enhance one of 3 stats. * S: Speed, increases likelihood of going first. * V: Vitality, increases Health during battle. * P: Power, increases damage. * W: Weapon, shows current weapon. They must cycle through the choices with the "Select" button before confirming their choice with the "Start" button. Once a level up has occurred enemies gradually begin to reward less X. The Player can also press "A" the moment they make contact with an enemy to fill up a power meter. The higher the meter is at the start of battle, the more damage Nils inflicts. Controls This game runs on NES controls so standard NES Controls apply. Movement is done with the D-Pad "A"- The player brings up a sword with a meter flashing and draining indicating a cooldown period before you can perform the action again. You can press this the moment you make contact with an enemy to maximize attack "B"- Uses up a consumable Super Shield. "Select"- Cycles through stats upon level up "Start" - Selects a stat to upgrade. This game has no pause menu. Pickups Locations The game has 9 distinct locations to explore and acquire hidden artifacts. For more information please refer to the 'Locations Page.' Goal The goal of the game is to travel across the whole world, defeating foes and acquiring power ups in the form of swords, hearts and particular quest items. On occasion particularly powerful enemies may act as a road block requiring the player to vanquish them to retrieve the treasures. There are rumors in the manual along with landmarks to help nudge the player in the right direction. For more information refer to the 'Locations 'or 'Secrets 'Page. Enemies Enemies are scattered throughout the world and grants XP when defeated. The higher the player's level the lower amount of XP is awarded. For more information please refer to the 'Enemies''' Page. Video Trivia * This is the first homebrew title that Ludosity officially created for sale. * The team was approached by Piko Interactive initially asking if they would like to sell one of their own homebrew games on a cart. .Haku and Professorn agreed and decided to create a more refined version of the Atari homebrew title QuestForge for sale * Nils and certain enemies from the game go on to make an appearance as cards in Card City Nights 2 * The game contains fountains with fairies flying about very similarly to those encountered in the NES title Legend of Zelda * The cover art was created by Professorn Gallery 1QF.png 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg Cover.jpg Back.png Credits.jpg Category:Games Category:Homebrew Category:QuestForge Category:NES